Ryder Gone Missing 24, 25 and 26
Down the river as it continues on, within a small town where a young girl lived and was getting water by the river. Then she saw pups walking. She ran back into her little hut, and looked from her window and saw that the pups were not moving anymore, so she ran out, got each pup inside and got water for them. Days went by and the pups started to wake up slowly. "Yay you guys are waking up." said the little girl. "Man my head is killing me." said Trixie. "Your head may hurt but I'm hungry." said Rubble. "Well I have some food here, and..... Did you just talk?" said the little girl. "Yes we did." said Skye. "Dude this looks so good." said Zuma. "You guys can eat, I will be back." said the girl. The pups nodded and started eating. When the girl came back she had water in a big bowl. Chase looked at her. "Chase whats wrong?" asked Crystal. "Nothing, I'm just wondering who she is." "I'm Cleo. Just to let you know." The pups looked at her. Then Rubble saw something in her pocket. "What's that?" he asked. So she took out what she had. "It's our collars." said Azul. Kari ran to them and check the inside and out to make sure that there were no trackers in them. "They are clean." she said. "Where did you find them?" asked Rocky. "When I found you guys outside last week, they were laying next to that small pup there." Cleo said pointing to Skye. "Beside I think it's better for you guys to relax until you have your strength back. You can stay here." "Thanks Cleo." said Everest. It was night time and all the pups were sleep. Duke woke up from his sleep sweating like crazy, so he went to get some water. He walked out of the hut and walked to the river, and saw Cleo there. "Hey , what are you doing up?" he said. Cleo turned around and just smiled. "I was just looking at the moon. How about you?" "I came out to get some water. Cleo I have a question for you?" "What's that ummm I never got your name." "I'm Duke. Where are your parents?" "Well, nice to meet you Duke. And my parents well, to be honest I live here by myself. My parents got killed right in front of me by the men in black. How about you? " "Well I lived in a forest before I met my friends. They found me, and their owner took me in. I only know very little about my family." Duke said smiling and looking at the stars. Cleo hugged him to make him feel better. "We should head back to bed." Cleo said carrying Duke. She walked back in, and laid on the ground with Duke next to her. She was able to fall asleep. In the morning, the pups were up before Cleo and Duke. Once Cleo woke up, she saw all of them talking. "Morning Cleo." said Duke. "Morning. What are you guys doing?" "We're trying to find out where are we." said Kari. "Your in Washington state." The pups all looked at her. "How did we get to Washington?" asked Everest. Then they heard a horn. "What's that?" asked Chase. "OH no they're here. But it's still early. Hide now." Cleo run out and got them some clothes. "Here put this on, and go hide somewhere." The pups did, and hid in the back room. Then a couple of men in black suits came in. "Kid, where are you parents?" "You guys killed them already. I'm already poor and I have no food, so what else do you want from me." Cleo yelled. "Watch your mouth you brat." the man kicked her. "Show some respect. Well you have nothing AH-COO." "What's wrong?" "I smell something. I smell AH-CHOO AH-CHOO dogs. What are you hiding little girl?" "Nothing" Cleo said. The two men started to walk around the hut to see if they can find something. They looked in the backroom where the Paw Patrol were hiding, but came out empty handed. "I don't see anything." "AH-COO, it must be the dust this house is dirty." They two men left. The Paw Patrol got out of the backroom and went to the window. "Wait that's the same truck that attacked us." said Kari. "Are you sure?" asked Marshall. They all looked at it. On the side the van there were marks that were made from an RV. "Dudes looks." said Zuma. They all saw that on the other side of the van had the Paw Patrol sign. "WE have to follow them, they might lead us to Ryder and Katie." said Crystal. "We should follow it." said Trixie. Rocky stepped on her tail. "Umm but we need a plan first." Rocky said. Then the van drove off. "We missed it." "We may have missed the van Trixie, but Rocky is right we need a plan first before we jump into action," said Chase. Crystal agreed with Chase. Trixie rolled her eyes. At night after planning what to do. "Okay so not tomorrow but the following day we put the plan into a go." said Crystal. They all nodded. "So lets get some rest, and train tomorrow morning." said Chase. After they all went to sleep, Trixie was still up and walked out of the hut, Cleo was still up and saw Trixie walking out. She started sniffing around. "Trixie what are you still doing up?" "Nothing but since your still awake you can help me. Follow me." "Should I wake up the others?" "No, now come on." Trixie ran off and Cleo was right behind her. In the morning the pups woke up and notice that Trixie and Cleo wasn't there. They started to look around the hut. Chase was sniffing around. "I got something." yelled Chase. They all ran to him. "They both ran this way, but we had better hurry. I'm losing their scent." They ran off, until an old man stopped them. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you. The men in black headquarters, they are evil, and they already have some random people there and two random kids. They kill for a living, if they see you they will kill each and every one of you. The leader don't like dogs." "Chase that might be Ryder and Katie." said Marshall. "Your right but we need to find Trixie and Cleo." said Rocky who was worried. "Cleo, that poor girl. Her parents got killed right in front of her, and she is only ten years old." "Guys I'm losing the scent, sir, which way did they go?" said Chase. The old man pointed the direction. Once the pups left, the old man made a smile. "Sir I found the pups, and they are heading your way." ' ' Chapter 25 At an old building on an island in the middle of the ocean, an old building that looked like it was about to fall apart broken windows, and it only has one way in and one way out. Deep down in the building were all the people that lived in the village. Each of them were still alive. Ryder and Katie were there also, feeding some of the village people since some were so weak they couldn't feed themselves. Then Cleo was thrown in, she was bleeding from her side. Katie ran to get her, and try to stop the bleeding. Ryder looked up and saw the men threw a medical bag in. One of the village people helped her. "Poor Cleo." said the woman. "You know her?" asked Katie. "Yes I do, her parents were close friends of mine. They were killed right in front of her." "Poor girl. Ryder what's wrong with you?" "I'm worried about the pups." he said. "Don't worry they are in good hands." They all looked down and saw Cleo with her eyes open looking at them. "They have been living with me for a little. I found them, and they stayed at my hut. Wait where is Trixie?" "Wait she came with you?" Katie asked. "Yes it was her idea to follow the van. Until we were attacked, the only thing I know is that she is hurt badly. I need to find her." Cleo got up but fell back down in pain. "No your still hurt, you need to rest." said the woman. "No I need to find her. And besides this is not the first time I've been here so I know my way." Cleo walked to the wall and slammed her forehead. Behind it was a hole. "I'm going to get her back." "Then we are coming with you." said Ryder and Katie. Cleo smiled and they went through the hole. They ended up in a hallway until that heard, guns firing. So they ran, once they saw what was happening. It was the Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups fighting the men. After they finished fighting they all ran off to find Trixie. While in the hallway, Ryder had to carry Cleo since she was still weak. The hall got quiet until they heard screaming. "That's Trixie." yelled Rocky. They all ran into a room where they saw Wendy fighting the men and Platinum with Trixie on his back. The ninja pups joined the fight. Once that was done, Katie had to wrap Trixie's wounds. Rocky was next to her and licked her cheek, and put her on his back. Ryder still had Cleo on his, and they continued to walk. "Bro where have you been, I was worried. I missed the both of you." Crystal said. "Sorry that I didn't tell you where I was, but it was supposed to be a surprise vacation date just for me and Wendy to be here in Washington, but know we heard that you guys were missing from Adventure Bay, and was later seen in the airport. We started to track your collars down, I knew I smell Ryder and Katie. So I had a feeling that you guys would pop up soon. But we came across Trixie first. So we saved her." Platinum said as he hugged his sister. "Stop right there" They turned around and saw a man. "Dad what are you doing here?" yelled Ryder. "I'm not your father." "Can you stop I can smell you from here." yelled Chase. Then out of the blue, the police came in and got Ryder's father since he was the most wanted man in the world. Everyone was lost. The Ninja Pups, the Paw Patrol, Ryder, Katie and Cleo was taken away and put on a plane going to be taken back to Adventure Bay. "Okay I'm lost what just happen?" asked Rubble. "Well me and Wendy teamed up with them, in order to find you guys." said Platinum. "Dude so what's going to happen now?" asked Zuma. "We are going back to Adventure Bay, and Cleo will be with us. Ryder since your father is a wanted man he might be put to death or life in prison we're not sure yet." said Wendy. Then Cleo and Trixie both started to wake up. Cleo sat up then grabbed her side feeling the pain. Trixie dropped back down, trying not to cry since she still wasn't healed from the last mission she went on. "Take it easy Trixie." said Rocky. Trixie just looked at him, and turned her head. "How are you feeling?" asked Brittany and Skye. "From all that screaming from the pain, she can't talk for awhile. If you would have let me see that wound the first time when you came back from the mission you and the girls took this one wouldn't be infected right now." Duke said handing Trixie and Cleo their medicine. Trixie just made a face. Duke stepped on her tail, once her mouth opened he threw the pill in, and shouted it. Rocky just smiled at her. Cleo was making faces also from the taste of the pill. "So wait where am I going to live?" asked Cleo. "Well you can stay at the Lookout with me and the Paw Patrol or stay with Katie and the Ninja Pups at the grooming salon." said Ryder. "Cool, I don't even own anything so no packing for me." she smiled and hugged Duke. Once they got back to Adventure Bay, everyone was happy to see Ryder, Katie and all the pups back home and even alive. Mayor Goodway and her husband Dr. Chris Monty came back and now lives in Adventure Bay. ' ' Chapter 26 Weeks later training was an everyday thing now for the Ninja Pups and the Paw Patrol with the help of Cleo. Duke was checking on Trixie's wounds. It took him, Rocky, Platinum and Chase to pin her down. Once Rocky kisses her on the cheek she will calm down and get annoyed. Crystal walked in and saw what was happening. "Hehehe its sad girl that it takes the two big strong pups and your boyfriend to get you to a check-up." Crystal giggled. When Rocky and Trixie heard the word "girlfriend" their faces started to get red. "Duke after your done with the check-up can I talk to you please?" Duke looked at her with a smile. "Sure." he said. After fighting with Trixie and her stubborn self. Trixie ran out of the Lookout with Rocky behind her. Chase went to hang with Skye. After telling her how he truly feels about her, they started dating. Now they are helping Zuma, and Azul to show and share their feelings even though that Zuma will end up running off since he can't handle it, but Azul can tell by his attitude that Zuma loves her. Marshall and Everest didn't start dating, since they are not ready for that yet. Brittany and Rubble are still young to think about relationships, and dating so they are remaining as friends. Duke walked outside to find Crystal, once he did she was under a tree looking over the water. "Hey." She turned around and smiled. "Hey, how was the check-up? Did she drive you crazy?" "It was good the infection is going away slowly, but it is getting better. She doesn't like check-ups at all. So what did you want to talk about?" "Well ummm I ummmm wanted to hehehe." She started to get nervous. Duke smiled, and put his paw on hers. She jumped a little. "Calm down, take a deep breath, count to ten, and just try again." Crystal did what he said with her eyes closed. Once she opened them she saw a pink flower right in front of her face. She blushed. "I picked it out for you. I thought you would like it." Duke smiled and blushed. "I love it thank you Duke." Crystal kissed his cheek. "Crystal I know that we got to get to know each other during this time. And we get to hang out when there's no crazy missions. So I would like to know if you would be honored to become my girlfriend." Crystal started crying like crazy. "Yes Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Duke." "I love you Crystal." "And I love you Duke." They hugged, kissed while rose petals started blowing by the soft wind. ' ' The End Back to 22 and 23 here